Big Time Twilight
by mrs.JMakapo
Summary: Logan Mitchell's little sister Bella is engaged to James Diamond. She moves back to L.A. with the boys, along with the Cullens, and comedy insues.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:this will be uploaded to the account thelistgoeson**

Chapter 1

7 months. It's been seven months since my fiancée James Diamond and his band mates moved to from Minnesota to L.A with Gustavo Rocque to go big.

James is a member of the new worldwide known band Big Time Rush. My brother Logan is one of his band mates. When our dad was in high school, he didn't make the best decisions. Logan is technically my half brother, and when our dad's class graduated, Logan moved to Minnesota with his mom, taking her last name while our dad married my mom. Logan is fine with James and I being together. I moved out to live with Logan and his mom when I was 7. That was the year I met James. We would "flirt" with each other every day at school. When we were 10, James and I finally got together. A little young, I know, but we didn't tell each other we loved each other until we were 15. When James and the boys left for Hollywood, we decided to keep our relationship a secret, so when I got back here to Forks, I said I was in Arizona with my mom. James proposed to me the minute before they boarded the plane. He said he would come to Forks and get me once they had an album out and he found the perfect ring. We also agreed that I should get a "boyfriend" just to keep up with appearances. There came Edward Cullen. He was my "boyfriend" for all intents and purposes. Yet every time I kiss him or laugh with him, I am thinking of James.

"Babe, something wrong?" And there was the catch, Edward doesn't know about James.

"No, I'm fine," I said. I took out my iPod with only 2 minutes left in study hall. I listen to Worldwide, the song James wrote for me. It is so sweet. Then, of course, the bell rings.

I put my iPod away, and walk out the door hand-in-hand with Edward, thinking about James.

"Love, you've been really quite today," Edward commented.

"Sorry. My mind has been somewhere else."

We met up with Edward's sister Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Jasper's sister Rosalie, and her boyfriend Emmett, Edward's brother. As usual, Alice was rambling on with Rosalie about BTR.

"So, I heard that Worldwide was dedicated to someone on the album, but they won't release who it is," Rosalie said.

I froze. See, no one but my dad knew about James and the boys.

"How did you hear that?" I asked.

"On the boys' Facebook page. It said that yesterday was a special date for the band, and that the song described their feelings." That's right, mine and James's anniversary was yesterday. That is why we were texting all day.

"So it's about a girl?" Alice asked.

"Yep." Rosalie answered.

That is when we heard the harmonizing. Big Time Rush. Every girl in the quad, Alice being the loudest, squealed. The boys were standing by my locker. Before the fans had a chance to storm, my arms were around James's neck, my legs were around his waist, and my face was in his neck. I knew everyone was staring at us, but I didn't care. I had my James back. I was sobbing silently into his neck while he whispered that he was never going to leave me again. The next thing I knew, my lips were on his, the most amazing sensation I have felt in seven months. I pulled away and pressed my forehead against his, smiling happily.

"What the hell is this?" I heard faintly but wasn't paying any attention since my focus was on James who was down on one knee with the most gorgeous engagement ring I have ever seen.

"I told you I'd come back," James said, sliding the ring on my finger. "I just didn't think it would take this long."

"Hey!" Edward shouted and my arm was grabbed, pulling me away from James. "What the hell is this?"

"Get your hands off of her!" James yelled as he pushed Edward off of me and handed me to Logan, who welcomed me with open arms.

"Hey little sis," Logan said softly. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too bro," I said.

"What are you doing?" James asked Edward angrily.

"Getting my girlfriend!" Edward yelled.

James turns to me with an amused expression on his face. "You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't know when you'd be back," I said while shrugging. "You could have called first."

"And that would have ruined the surprise," James said.

"And an amazing surprise it was," I said.

"What is going on?" Edward asked with his fists clenched, ready to punch James.

"We were never really together," I said, pulling away from Logan and standing next to James, taking his hand in mine, our fingers interlacing.

"What?" Edward asked, stepping forward.

"I have been with James," I said, gesturing to our hands and the newly placed ring on my finger. "He left seven months ago to become a band, and we've known each other since we were seven. Logan is my brother."

"Half-brother," Kendal added in.

"Whatever," I said, but my eyes held amusement.

"So wait," Alice said, suddenly joining the conversation. "Worldwide is about you?"

"Yep!" Carlos said proudly, tapping his helmet. "James missed Bella, so he wrote the song about her and dedicated it to her."

"I can't believe this," Edward said. "You used me!"

"I used you?" I asked. "Then how come Jessica saw you walking out of the supply closet with Tyler?"

It was Edward's turn to turn bright red. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me Edward!" I said. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"You bastard!" James shouted. I squeezed his hand to calm him down.

"Ignore him," I said. "He doesn't matter. Nothing matters but this." I lifted our hands up.

"Well come on!" Logan said. "We need to get you home to pack."

"Pack?" I asked.

"Duh!" Carlos said.

"You're coming back to L.A with us," James said. "Now that we're famous I don't want you anywhere else but by my side."

"Look at the love," Kendall said jokingly.

"What about Jo?" I asked. Kendall chuckled and turned red. "Aw!" I said. "Kendall's in love!"

"Shut it. You should see Logan and Camille."

"Kendall!" Logan said, scratching the back of his head and now was as red as Edward was.

"It's okay dude," Carlos said, patting his back. "Wait. I'm alone!" He fake-pouted and everyone laughed at Carlos's antics.

"Come on Bella," Logan said. "The limo's waiting."

"Hold on guys. I need to clear something up with them first." I pulled away and faced the Cullens and Hales. "Sorry I lied to you guys. I had to. If things were different, I would have told you the second I met you."

"It's okay Bella," Emmett said. "In a way we understand. You weren't trying to use us, just trying to get through the time without your boyfriend."

"Fiancée," James interjected.

After I talked to them, I turned to Edward.

"I understand why you used me Edward, but you will never understand why I used you. I hope one day you forgive me, because I really would like to be friends with you." After I had my say, I turned back to James and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too," James said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," I heard Tanya scream. "You are supposed to be with me!"

"Get over it Tanya. James is with Bella and I can guarantee you he doesn't want some blond haired, fake boobed, plastic nosed slut!" And yes, that was Edward.

"Thanks Edward." I said.

"No problem Bella, and I have to thank you."

"Why?"

"Because without you, I never would have realized how much I love Tyler."

"Well your welcome, and I'm glad we can be friends." As I turned to walk away, I got the most brilliant idea.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I turned to the Cullens and Hales, who were now joined by Tyler.

"You guys should pack. And I need to talk to Carlisle and Esme." The Hale twins are Carlisle and Esme's foster kids, though Carlisle and Esme treat them like their own flesh and blood.

"Why?" they all asked at once.

I was still wrapped in James's arms, more comfortable than I had ever been before. James was towering over me with his 6' 1" frame, so I looked up at him with a smile on my face. He smiled down at me nodding his head and placing a peck on my lips. Apparently he knew what I was thinking.

"I think it would be cool if you guys moved out to L.A. with me and the guys."

"That, my little sister, is a fantastic idea," Kendall said. All the guys, with the exception of James thought of me as their little sister.

"Thanks Kenny!" I now turned to the Cullens, Hales, and Tyler.

"I just know that I will miss you guys when I move to L.A. and Tyler, maybe, since you are 18, you could come out too. No pun intended."

"I understand Bella, and if Edward is comfortable with that, I would love to come."

"Awesome. Lets go the hospital and talk to Carlisle."

We all walked out of school, James and I hand-in-hand, talking about how we were going to move into our own apartment when we get back to L.A. Of course Logan had some objections about that, but he had to come to terms with the fact that I was growing up.

We got into the limo, it being big enough to fit all of us with me sitting on James's lap and Tyler sitting on Edward's. They really did make a cute couple.

We pulled out of the parking lot, when I remembered that I had to get all my stuff from Charlie's.

"Wait babe, I need to get my stuff from Charlie's."

"Already done hon."

"Well can we at least stop by the station before we head to the airport tonight. He is my dad and I want to tell him goodbye." 

"Hon, I wouldn't think of leaving Forks without letting us stop there. I know how much you love him and how close you guys are."

"And that is why I love you."

"I love you too."

The rest of the way to the hospital, we learned about Tyler and Edward's relationship, and they decided to tell Edward's parents at the hospital, knowing that Carlisle and Esme have lunch in his office together everyday.

We walked into the emergency room entrance, walked past the receptionist, and up to Carlisle's office. As we walked down the hallway, we heard giggling coming from behind Carlisle's door.

We opened the door to find Carlisle and Esme fixing their clothes. Ewwwwwww!

"Oh My God! Mom, dad that's gross!" That was… you guessed it, Emmett.

"Even more gross than hearing you and Rosalie every night?" Esme challenged, Emmett and Rosalie blushed.

"Too much information!" I shouted, covering my ears with my hands. James chuckled.

"Wait?" Carlisle said, looking at the guys. "Big Time Rush? The band Alice and Rosalie are fans of? Why are you here?"

We quickly explained our situation and they gave smiles.

"Do you want to go?" Carlisle asked. They all nodded. "Then come on. We need to pack. I've been meaning to tell you guys, I got transferred there anyway."

"Sweet!" Alice exclaimed.

"Wait, before we go I have something to say," Edward said, stepping forward.

"Yes Edward?" Esme asked.

He told them then looked away slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay son," Carlisle said.

"It doesn't change a thing," Esme said. "And Tyler you're welcome to come with us."

Tyler smiled and stood next to Edward.

"Come on!" I said, my hands now in James's. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While Carlisle and Esme and the kids went to pack, the boys and I went to Charlie's house. As we pulled up, I saw Jacob Black sitting on the step, waiting to be let in.

My dad and Jacob's dad had been friends for years, and Jake had always had a little crush on me. He was pissed when I started "dating" Edward.

The boys and I got out of the limo, and out of no where, James flung me onto his back and was giving me a piggy back ride.

"Hey Bella," Jake said. "Who are these guys?" Jake said gesturing to the boys.

"Oh, hey Jake. This is my half-brother Logan, his friend Carlos, their friend Kendall, and my fiancée James."

"Fiancée, I thought you were dating Edward."

"I was pretending to date Edward while James and the boys were trying to become famous. Now that they are famous, he came back to give me the ring he found, and to help me get my stuff and move to L.A."

"So, you're leaving? I thought you were going to give me a chance?"

"When did I say that Jake?"

"Well you didn't say it, but I thought I could convince you. I heard that Edward came out during school today, so I came over here to see if you would give me a chance."

"Well, I'm sorry Jake. I didn't know you had such a big crush on me."

"Well, that doesn't mean you have to break up with Edward and start dating another guy, like 3 minutes later!"

"Wow, dude just calm down. I didn't mean to start anything." James told Jake.

"You may not have meant to, but you did!"

"Jake stop yelling at him. He didn't do anything!" I said, just short of screaming.

"Yes he did! And he better get out of here before I hit him!"

"You want to fight me, go ahead. I doesn't mean that Bella and I will break up, and I'm not dating her, I'm marring her." James said defending himself and our relationship.

That is when Jake threw the first punch. James ducked, making Jake punch the air, and brought his fist up to jakes face, hitting him hard enough to give him a black eye.

The guys and I were standing there shocked, as the fight went on, punches were thrown, places were kneed, and then it wet to the ground.

James was on top, pinning Jake to the ground. Then he hit Jake in the jaw and nose, not hard enough to brake them, but hard enough to burse them.

Charlie was pulling into the driveway as Logan and Kendall were pulling James off Jake, and Carlos was holding me. I hadn't realized I was crying until he handed me a tissue.

"Hey you two, what is going on?" Charlie asked, coming to stand by Carlos and I.

That is when James snapped out of his anger, and looked at me. He ran over and took me into his arms, comforting me.

"Are you okay baby? I'm sorry I hit him, but I didn't want him to insult you or our relationship any longer. I had to defend my girl, and my self."

"I know, I just couldn't stand watching him hit you."

"Hey, hey, hey, look at me. I'm okay, a few bruises on my chest and one on my chin. I'm the lucky one sweetie."

I leaned up to kiss him, intending it to be a peck, but James deepened it, bringing my arms around his neck, making me thread my fingers into his hair. He hates when people mess up his hair, but if it's me, then he doesn't get mad.

A throat cleared behind us. Charlie.

"Nice to see you again to James."

"I'm sorry. Nice to see you again, sir. And thank you."

"Thank you for what?" I asked.

"I gave him my blessing. I'm the reason that ring is on your finger."

"Well than thank you daddy."

"What, you say hi to your soon-to-be son-in-law, but not to your actual son?" Logan said, faking neglect.

"Hey, son. I hear you got a new girl?" Charlie said, coming up to hug Logan.

Charlie may not have married Logan's mom, but he loves Logan more than anything. I think that is the reason he and my mom got divorced. He still loves Logans mom, and Logan told me his mom still loves dad. Logan and I have made it our mission to ge them back together.

"Yeah, dad, I do. Her name is Camille."

"Well, then why don't all of you come inside, Jake we will clean you up, you can tell me what happend, and then you can head back to the reservation."

* * *

Back in the house, we told Charlie what had happened, I cleaned up Jakes, and he tried to get Charlie to side with him.

"I'm sorry Jake, but I have to say that you were wrong. Jake, you are a greeat kid, but Bella loves James. They have been engadged for the last 7 months."

"Well then I guess it's time for me to leave. I'll back off Bella. I'll see you around." Jake said, his last sentence sounding more like a question.

"Actually Jake, you won't. I mean you'll see me in magazines, but not around town."

"Why not?" he asked.

"I'm moving to L.A. with James and the boys. As soon as I get setteled there, with the guys and the Cullens, I'm starting to plan the wedding."

"Oh. Wait, the Cullens?" he asked suprised.

"Yeah. They understand what happened, so them and Tyler Crowley are moving to L.A. because Carlisle got transfered."

"Why is Tyler Crowley going?"

"He is Edward's boyfriend."

"Well then, bye Bella. I wish you and James the best." He said that, and walked out to his car.

* * *

Standing on the airport curb, I watched Charlie grab the carry-ons and set them on the curb.

"I'm going to miss you princess." He said trying ont to cry.

"I'm going to miss you too daddy. But I'll see you in 3 months, and at the wedding."

"I know. You guys better get going." He said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I love you daddy." I whisper.

"I love you to princess." He said, letting one or two tears go.

_"Flight 7969 to L.A.X will be boarding in 1 hour. Please make your way throught security to the gate and have your boarding passes ready."_

I gave my dad one last hug, grabbed James's hand, and we headed into the airport.

The second we stepped in to the airport, people started screaming and the paparazzi started taking pictures.

**"James, who is she?" **paparazzi yelled, then another one spied my ring.

**"Is she your fiancee?"** yelled another one.

_**"Aren't you a little young to be getting married?" **_the next one asked.

We had been keeping our heads down and moving through the crowd, but when we heard the pap yell that, James looked up.

"First, this is Isabella Swan. Second, yes, she is my fiancee, that is why there is a ring on her finger. And third, no, we aren't to young, we have been together for 7 years, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Now, will you move out of our way so we can get on our flight?"

Wiht their questions answered, they cleared a way for us. We got through security, and got to the gate.

While James and I were flying first class, the rest wanted to give us our privacy, so they were flying coach.

James and I were the first ones to board. We listened to the introduction on the plane's saftey features, and waited on the run way to take off.

The next thing I know, the plane is taking off.

I was starting my life as the fiancee to James Diamond, and I couldn't wait!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JPOV

She was mine. I knew that from the moment I saw her. I know we were seven when we met, and it sounds cheesy, but hey, who could blame me? This was Isabella

Swan we were talking about. Yeah, she was Logan's little sister, but that didn't matter to me. It never would have mattered who she was. All that matters is that we're together. I glanced at the ring I placed on her finger, and I squeezed her hand. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I just can't believe you're finally mine."

"I always was. Nothing would have changed that."

"Now people know, and I'm not letting you slip away from me."

I leaned over to kiss her, when the flight attendnet came up. The female flight attendent. And she was looking at me like I was single.

"Anything I can get for you, sugar?" She said, completely ignoring the epic death glare Bella was giving her.

"Yeah, you can leave. It's obvious you have been looking at me the whole flight, and when you saw me go into kiss my **FIANCEE** you came to interupt. Now leave before I break out my black belt."

The attendent walked to the row behind us, with a scared look on her face.

"Babe, you don't have a black belt," Bella said.

"I know," I laughed. "But I made her leave me alone. That should count for something."

"Right you are." I leaned over and finally gave her a kiss now that the flight attendant had left. It lasted a moment before the sound of footsteps came to me. I looked over to see Carlos scared for his life. "What did you do?"

"I kinda-"

"Carlos!" we heard Roaslie shout and she came into view, her hair dripping wet.

"How the hell do you do that on an airplane?" Bella asked.

"Not that hard actually," Carlos said with a shrug. Rosalie death-glared him.

"You are dead," she told him. "You hear me?"

"You can't!" Carlos said. "Think of the fans! They'll be devastated!"

"Don't you dare!" Alice shouted as she appeared behind Rosalie. "_I'll_ kill you!"

"Mark my words Carlos," Rosalie said. "As soon as we land in L.A, you won't know what hit you." With that said, she walked back into coach.

"I'm scared," Carlos said.

"I would be too," Bella said. "Rosalie isn't nice when she's mad."

"_Really_?" Carlos asked. "I never would have guessed."

"It's your funeral Carlos," I told him. "Now go back and sit down before you get in even more trouble." Carlos sighed and walked back, and I was praying that he would actually be alive when we landed. Otherwise we were all dead. "Should we be worried about Rosalie?"

"Kinda," Bella said. "She's not good when she's mad, but she isn't that bad when you get to know here."

"L.A has just gotten so much funner," I said. "Carlos has found an enemy."

"Uh James, babe, funner isn't a word."

"It is in my world!"

"But you're living in mine."

"I love you?"

"Good answer."

"Thank you. I take pride in that."

_Please return to your seats and make sure your seat back and tray tables are in their full upright and locked positions as we begin our decent into Los Angeles. Thank you for flying JetBlue and have a great day._

"Finally!" I said, holding my arms up in triumph.

"Calm down," Bella said, bringing my arms down.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, grinning.

"Don't worry about it. It's nice to see you so excited. I've missed seeing that."

"Well I've missed seeing you period."

Just then, we felt the wheels of the plane hit the runway with a thud. I held onto Bella's hand as tightly as she was hanging onto mine.

We got to the gate and met everyone out side of the walkway. Where we saw Carlos covered in Emmett's carry-on finger paint.

We all looked at Rosalie, "He was sleeping. And I warned him. No one messes with me."

With that, we all endured the paparazzi and headed to baggage claim to get our things.

The questions were the same, and so were the answers. All we wanted to do was get to the Palm Woods.

"Look, we will realse a statement later and until then, I suggest you leave us the hell alone! Got it? Good!"

With everything said and done, we got into the limo and headed for the Palm Woods.

* * *

I opened the door to apartment 2J, taking Bella's bags and putting them down.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" I said, holding my arms out to exemplify the greatness of our apartment.

"This is amazing!" Bella said. "And oh my God! A swirly slide!"

"You sound like Carlos right now."

"And is that a problem?" Carlos asked as he walked in.

"No, but you might want to use this swirly slide while you can since our apartment will be ready in two weeks."

"Our own apartment?" Bella asked.

"No one told me about this!" Logan said, holding his hand out. "Hold it just one moment!"

"I told you already," I said.

"Oh yeah," Logan said, remembering. "Carry on."

I chuckled at the antics of my near brother. "Don't worry about it?"

"Thanks," he said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry about that guys."

"Don't worry," Bella said, giving her half-brother a hug. "But one question."

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a swirly slide?"

"Yeah."

"Another question. Where is the apartment?"

"Well I wanted us to be able to have some privacy so it's two floors up."

"Meaning you didn't want them barging in on us when we..."

"When you what?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"No tell us." Carlos all but yelled.

"When we...bake. Yeah, bake. That works."

"That is little too much information for your brother to know," Logan said.

"Not my fault Kendall and Carlos are as dumb as posts!" Bella yelled.

"I resent that!" both in question shouted at the same time.

"Get over it!" Bella said.

"Calm down Bells," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist.

With that she looked at me and said, "Can we get that apartment any earlier?"

"Sorry," I said. "But we can make it." I kissed her cheek.

"Fine but there are some ground rules," Bella said.

"What are they?" Logan asked wearily.

"Before you enter the bathroom, knock. All doors remain closed at night, for everyone. And if someone's door is closed, leave it like that!"

"Everything but the closed doors thing." Logan said.

"Right, because we all want to hear each other making out with our significant other." I said.

"Point taken. Deal." Logan said.

"Yes!" I said. "Everything's working."

"James," Bella said. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?"

"Only that these rules go into affect right about now."

"I can live with this," Logan said as I grabbed Bella's hand and ran up the stairs to my room, closing and locking my door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

Once we were in James's room, with the door locked, we sat against the door and started laughing so hard we couldn't breath.

"Now for the real reason I brought you up here." James said as he picked me up and threw me onto his bed, all while kissing me.

James laid down on top of me, never breaking the kiss, and placed his hands on my hips. I wove one of my hands through his hair, sliding the other down his chest, pulling him closer to me by the shirt. He stopped kisssing me to breath, the started kissing down my neck, which he knew drove me crazy. Before we knew it, I was on top of him, my hands roming under his tee, one of his hands on my ass, and the other in my hair.

That is when we heard Mrs. Knight banging on the door.

"Logan informed me of the rules, but you guys have been in there since I got home half-an-hour ago, and according to the boys, 20 minutes before that!" she yelled.

James and I looked at eachother shocked. We had been making out for 50 minutes!

I got up and opened the door to reveal Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the boys.

"Sorry. We lost track of time. You know James and I haven't seen eachother in 7 months, and when your engadged and in love, that is a long time. We were just making up for the kisses we could have had, but didn't." I said trying to explain really fast so we wouldn't get in trouble.

James was now standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist, he loved holding me this way.

Kendall was inspecting James neck, while Carlos was inspecting mine.

The lookand each other and simultainiously said,"You have hickies."

"That's cause we were just making out idiots!" I said.

"Oh...HEY!" They yelled togehter, while the rest of us were walking past them in to the kitchen.

"Babe," James wined,"I'm hungry! Will you be the most amazing fiancee in the world and make me pasta with alfredo sauce?" James said with a _little_ to much drama.

"Sure. But if this is what it is going to be like when we're married, I'm done." I said laughing.

"Don't worry babe, only this one time. I will even split the cooking with you whne we move into our new place."

This got me super excited. James was the best cook. I am a wiz at baking, but I will never be able to cook like my man. That is one of the meny reasons I love him.

I was ab out to turn away and start cooking when I hear someone talk.

"Meanwhile, you guys have been down here for like 5 minutes, and Bella you still haven't said hi to me." That was Katie.

"Katie!" I squeal as I bend down to give her a hug.

"Good to se you too practically big sister."

"Kaite, stop distracting Bella, she needs to make us food!" James wined.

"James, if you don;t stop wining, I will make you sleep on the couch the first week in our place."

"Sorry babe. I love you."

I leaned over the counter to give him a kiss. "I love you too."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww!" Katie screamed.

"Katie, bella and I have been kissing since you were two, and you didn't say ew then." James said.

"I was dumb then." she said simply.

* * *

James and I had just finished eating when the Cullens came busting down the door of 2J.

"Hey party people! Emmett's in the house!"

"Emmett, man, you don't need to yell. We know when you enter a room." James said as he got up to do the dishes. Just another thing I love about him, he is a neat freak. Our appartment is never going to get dirty!

"Still, I like to make an entrance."

"Well, I want to know what you are doing here." I said, making Emmett get to the point.

"Wellllll, Edward decided to be the girl in his relationship with Tyler. So he, Rose, Alice, and Esme were talking, and they all want to go shopping on Rodeo because we all need clothes to where in this weather."

"Hey! I'm not the girl in mine and Tyler's relationship, just the more sensitive one." Edward said. Tyler turned to peck his cheek, but Edward turned his head, giving Tyler his lips.

"Well, that's great, but James and I were hoping to have some time alone, to talk about wedding stuff." I said interupting their fight.

"To bad Bell, all of us, including the boys are going shopping." Alice said.

Oh. My. God. Watch out Rodeo Drive, Alice Cullen has a credit card and an evil look on her face. Help us all!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: this is still bella's pov. **

Chapter 6

It has been two hours since we left the Palm Woods and got to Rodeo. And by we I meant me, James, Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Mama Knight, Katie, the Cullens, the Hales, and Tyler. All the boys of the group except Edward, who was trying on clothes with us girls, were sitting on the couches and chairs outside of the dressing room.

"Babe, come on! We've been here for like two hours!" James wined.

"James, what did I say about wining?"

"Sorry babe. I just want to leave this store. Everyone recognizes me and all of the girls look like they are going to kill me for being with you."

With hearing that, I stuck my head out of the stall and said,"Well, if you can stick it out for, maybe 20 more minutes at the most, we will go to Victoria's Secret next."

"Well, how can I turn that down." he siad with a smile.

* * *

True to my word, 20 minutes later, we were walking the stone path of Rodeo down to one of the biggest Victoria's Secrets I have ever seen.

We walked into the store and the girls and I dispersed. We all dragged our respective guysto different parts of the store, well all except Edward and Tyler, they want to the perfume section to find a new colone.

James and I were over by the lingerie section.

"Hey, if I promise to do all the cooking and dishes for the first month in the appartment, will you let me pick out a new lingerie collection for you?" James asked.

"Only if I get to pick at least two of the pieces of the collection and the "collection" can't exceed more that...10 pieces."

"Deal!"

With that, James set off around the store, looking for the eight new pieces he was adding to my lingerie "collection", which was really just a a part of the closet james wasn't allowed to look in.

I heard someone walking up behind me, so I turned around and saw Edward.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey, I thought you were with Tyler." I said.

"I was, but he is buying me a birthday present, so he made me leave."

"Well good because I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

"What happened back in Forks. I just want you to know that I would never hurt you on purpose."

"I know, I guess seeing you with James, I made me wonder why I was hiding in the closet, so to speak. I should be thanking you Bella."

"What did I do?"

"You, in a way, gave me the courage to let everybody know much I love Tyler, so thank you."

"Your welcome. And thank you for understanding."

With that, I walked over to rein in James, having already pick out the two I wanted to buy.

"Alright honey, time to pay. You have 8 pieces, plus they rest of them are waiting for us."

"Fine." he said sighing dramatically.

"What did I tell you about doing that?"

"I love you?"

"That's what I like to hear."

James payed for everything, seeing as we had started a joint account at the first Bank of America we saw.

We were able to get out of the store with out going near Logan, knowing he would kill us if he saw what we bought.

* * *

Carlisle was able to convince Alice to stop for food after % hours of shopping. We wnded up going to the Ivy, where James and I were bombarded by paparazzi, trying to get a picture of my ring, or of us kissing.

_"James! Bella! Over here! Let us see the ring! James where did you get the ring? Bella do you think Hollywood will break you up? Lets see a kiss!"_

"Hey! Bella and I will be on Ellen tonorrow, so you can get your info. then! And as for a kiss, we don't do PDA's, so no kiss!" James said.

I love him sooooo much!

The paps disappeared and we were all able to eat our lunch in peace when something accured to me.

"We're going to be on Ellen, James?" I asked him.

**AN:Next chapter comes Gustavo, Kelly, and the Ellen show!**

"Yeah, I got the text from Kelly when you were trying on clothes in the first store."

"Alright then...this should be interesting." I said.

Me and James. On Ellen. Telling our story. To millions of people. **_SHIT!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: watching BTR as I write this. It's the episode with Jenny Tinkler! implied Gustavo/Kelly. italics are Ellen.**

Chapter 7

All of us were sitting on the couch in 2J, James and I cuddled together in the corner, Kendall with his arm around Jo to the right of us, Logan and Camille to left in the same position, and Carlos on the floor flipping through the TV channels for something to wath. Mama Knight and Katie were at the mall, looking for things James would need for the new appartment.

James and I weren't really paying attention to the TV. Instead, we were talking about when and were we wanted the wedding to be. With the boys being famous and having a lot of celeberty friends, the wedding had to be in LA, and I was fine with that, I just felt bad for all of the friends and family who had to fly here from all over the country.

We were just disscusing the date when Gustavo and Kelly burst through the door.

"DOGS!"

"Hey, Gustavo." They all said at one.

"Hey Gustavo, hey Kelly." I said.

"Bella!" Kelly screamed and ran over to hug me. Before the boys left, Kelly and I had become great friends. We had a lot in common, the main thing now being that we are both marrying celeberties. She was marrying Gustavo next month, and I was marrying James some time next year.

"I've missed you sooo much. It's hard controlling Gustavo without you here, but it's only because the wedding is like less than 4 weeks away." She said.

"I understan. I think I'll have to take a hot bath with James tonight, he is so stressed, and we haven't even picked a venue yet." I replied.

"Hi, Bella." Gustavo said then, inturrupting our girl talk.

"Hey Gustavo." I said, going over to give him a hug. I'm the only one besides Kelly who can hug him.

"Alright enough of the love fest, you two need to get to the Ellen set!"

James grabbed the keys to his 2011 Ferarri 458 Italia. and my hand, dragging me out the door.

* * *

James and I were sitting backstage at the Ellen set, wating to be called out.

James was wearing dark skinny jeans, a light blue polo, and black loafers. I was wearing a light blue and white stripped sundress and white 6 inch Jimmy Choos.

_Okay, okay. So we all know the band Big Time Rush, but what we didn't know until recently is the the pretty boy, James Diamond, has not only a girlfriend, but he is getting married! So, joining me now is pop sensation and Big Time Rush member james Diamond with his fiancee Bella!_

James and I made our way out onto the stage, with the fans screaming, and over to Ellen.

Ellen hugged us hello and we sat down to start the interview.

_So, so James this is a huge suprise! What made you and Bella want to tell the public now instead of earlier?_

"Well, when we got famous, I didn't want Bella's life to be followed through camera's so, we agreed to keep it a secret." he answered.

_Now, Bella, you are from Washington and the boys lived in Minnesota, so how did you meet?_

"Well, um, Logan is actually my older brother. He was born a year before me, and when I was 7, I went to live with him and his mom."

_Wow, and how does he fell about all of this?_

"Um, Logan doesn't really have a problem with it except for the fact he doesn't like when Bella and I are alone in a room together." James answered.

_So, tell us the story everyone wants to know, how did James propose Bella? I bet it was super romantic._

"It was actually one of the most romantic proposals ever. The boys were just about to board their flight to LA, when James runs through the airport past sceurity, to tell me he loves me in person one last time and he just kind of let the words come out of his mouth. It was so sweet!"

_Well that does sound very romantic. So, James when did you and Bella start going out?_

"Ha, ha. Bella and I met when we wre 7. I had kind of a crush on her from the very beginning, and I guess you could say we flirted a little bit. We offically started going out when we turned 10."

_Wow, that is very young. So when did you know you were in love?_

"Well, bing that our relationship started when we were very young, we told eachother we loved eachother when we were 15, but I think deep down, we loved each other eariler then that."

_Well, thank you for the interview, best of luck in your realtionship, good luck in your marriage, and I will be looking for my invitation in the mail._

"Thank you. And you will most definatly be getting an invitation." James said.

With that, James and I walked off the stage and headed home.

* * *

When James and I got home, everyone was out of the appartment doing stuff, but James and I were so tired and stressed, we didn't want to go anywhere.

"Why don't we take a bath?" I said going up to James, wrapping my arms around him.

"I like the way you think." he said.

James and I went up to our private bathroom and locked the door. As James was getting the water ready, I got undressed and got out towels for us. After I got the towels out and carwled into the tub, James got undressed and joined me.

We didn't do anything then, we just stat in the water, my back resting on James chest, enjoying each other's company.

I was finally getting used to life in LA, better yet, I was getting used to having James in my life ever single day.

**AN: Next chapter, James and Bella move into their appartment and enjoy their first night alone together in LA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** **lemons will be mentioned, but **_**NOT**_** described! Continued from end of ch. 7, does not skip a day.**

Chapter 8

As James and I sit in the bath, letting the warm water soothe our tense muscles, he asks me a question.

"Bella?" He asks. He only calls me Bella when he is super serious, other than that, it is pet names.

"What, baby?" I say.

"I know we are getting married young, and I'm excited, but something has been bugging me."

"What?"

"Well, after the wedding..." he said trailing off.

"Yeah?"

"How long do you want to wait before we, well, before we start a family?"

To say the question shocked me was an understatement. James and I had never really talked about having a family, and though we both know we want a big family, we didn't know when.

"I don't know baby." I told him honestly.

"I was just wondering, because you know I love kids, but I want a couple years of having you all to myself."

"I think that is a great idea baby. Two years and then we will try our hardest for a family."

"Agreed. But what do you say we get out of this bath and pack, because we move into our own appartment tomorrow."

"Good idea, hon."

* * *

After getting out of the bath, James and I got dressed, ate lunch, and started packing.

While we were packing, James and I got side-tracked. We somehow ended up with me on the bed on top of him, his shirt on the floor, one of my hands in his hair the other roaming his chest, and he had his hands running up and down my sides, his lips on my neck, driving me crazy.

Just then, all of the guys burst through the locked door, making James and I scream, and jump away from each other.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Logan screamed.

"Whoa, Logan. Calm down man." James said, lokking for his shirt around the room.

"WHY WAS THE DOOR LOCKED?" he screamed again.

"It was one of the rules! So, _bro_, James and I were packing to move tomorrow, but we got side-tracked, and were enjoying some alone time in our own room." I said, getting tired of Logan's yelling.

Kendall and Carlos were still lying on the floor listening to the fight going on between James, Logan and I.

"I'm sorry sis. I guess I just went into overprotective brother mode when I found out the door was locked." he said sighing.

"Logie, I'm only 11 months younger than you. I sort of understand why you would react that way, but I'm not nine years old anymore. I know it's hard for you to wrap your mind around, and with dad not here you will be super protective, but I'm getting married. And I'm marrying a guy you have known your entire life, and who you know will take care of me. I love you, Logan, but you need to stop being my bodyguard, and hand me over to my knight in shining diamonds." I said, tearing up, trying hard not to make my brother cry too.

"Oh Bells," Logan said, pulling me into a hug. I could tell that he was trying his hardest not to let the tears that were welling in his eyes spill over as well. "I know, I know, it's just hard for me to let go. Part of me still thinks that you're that seven year-old girl that came to live with me and my mom back in Minnesota all those years ago. And the same nine year-old that needed protection from James." I chuckled at that, as did James. "I know that you guys need to do this on your own, but let me tell you one thing. No matter what it is, you can always come to your older brother Logie. I'll always be here for you no matter what." I smiled and he let me go.

"Logan," James said, holding his hand out. Logan turned to his friend. "It's okay man. You can trust me. It's time to let her go." Logan looked to me and I smiled at him. He nodded before placing my hand in James's.

"If it was anyone else other than James, I wouldn't do this," he said and I laughed. "But I trust both him and you. Let me get this message through to you right now James. If you do anything to hurt my sister, you can count on me finding you. I'm serious."

"I know man. Now, you guys need to leave. Bella and I need to finish packing, because we are moving into our new appartment tomorrow." James replied, laughing.

"Okay, but the door stays open." Logan said, showing my dad's smile.

"Deal! Now get out!" I yelled.

* * *

James and I had finished packing just before Mama Knight called everyone down for dinner.

"I can't believe this is the last night I will have all four of you boys here for dinner. Tomorrow, James and Bella will be eating dinner in there new appartment." Mrs. Knight said, holding back tears.

"It's okay Mama Knight, Bella and I will come back here once a week for dinner, I promise." James said, hating to see Mama Knight cry.

"Well, then I guess there is no reason to get upset." she said, smiling and drying her eyes.

Through the rest of dinner, the guys, Kaite, Mama Knight, and I laughed about all the crazy things James has done in 2J. I knew he was going to miss it, but I also knew he couldn't wait to start a new life with me.

* * *

James and I woke up at 6:30 the next morning to an alarm he had set on his iPhone 4G. I groaned and shifted slightly, only to be looking at James's face, and he was still asleep.

"James," I said but he wouldn't budge. "James!" I grabbed the pillow and smacked him in the face.

"Huh? What?" he asked, sitting upright with his fist clenched, ready to punch. His hair was dishevled slightly and his beautiful hazel eyes were clouded by sleep and the fact that he didn't have his contacts in. James reached over me onto the nightstand that held his phone and his geeky, yet sexy thin-frammed silver glasses, and grabbed the glasses, putting them on, yet not rolling over onto his back. The brim slipped down his nose slightly, and he adjusted them, looking aroud. "What is it Bells?"

"We need to get up and move," I said.

"Oh yeah," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I don't want to." He ran his hand through his hair again before placing both hands on either side of his head. "My hair!" he yelped, then relaxed when he realized it was just me. "I gotta stop doing that."

"It reminds me you're human," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

"Are you decent?" Logan called from behind the door.

"Unfortunatly yes," James joked, and the door opened, then James got hit in the face with another pillow. Logan was standing by the door, a smug look on his face, another pillow ready for fire.

"Don't mess with me Diamond," he said. "I'll mess up your hair again. I'm loaded and ready to go."

"Oh hush up Logan," I said and he laughed.

"Just get up and get dressed. We're helping you move in remember?"

"Then leave!" James said, throwing the pillow at the door, causing it to shut. "Score one for Diamond!"

"Let's just get dressed." We proceeded to get out of the bed and got dressed, walking out of the room.

"Ow!" Logan said, rubbing his nose. "You slammed the door in my face."

"Sorry?" James said, but it sounded like a question. "Now let's eat some breakfast and help us move into our new apartment."

"Deal," the others said and I laughed at the actions of my near brothers. We all sat down and began to eat our last meal all together in 2J. After a bit, we all stood up and grabbed the boxes, then began to walk out the door and to the elevators.

* * *

A few hours and some empty boxes later, James and I were offically moved into our new apartment. We were sitting on the couch, me curled into his chest, when he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"We're here," he said, pulling back to look at me. "I can't believe we're finally here."

"Me either," I said. "This experience is so unreal."

"It's going to get a lot better," he said. "Believe me. I know. "

He swung me up bridal style, carrying me to the bedroom. He kicked the door closed with his foot, throwing me on the bed and locking the door. I looked at him confused.

"Mama Knight has a key," he said. I looked at him with an understanding expression on my face. With that, he stalked over to me with one thing on his mind.

I looked at him know knowingly , happy I had worn a pair of hot pink lace underwear I got when I went shopping with Alice in Forks.

James crawled up the bed and over me kissing me like no tomorrow.

We made love well into the night, happy that were finally together, alone, and no one could interupt us.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry this is not a chapter, but I wanted to post something on 1-1-11! hope you like chapter 8 and all the rest to come!

My next post will be a chapter!

Love you guys!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Jo and Camille in this chapter! I am holding an OC contest for Carlos and maybe one for Katie later on! Mama Knight is still with Fabio.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! **

Chapter 10

JPOV!

I woke with the sun shining through the window in the master bedroom of mine and Bella's new appartment. I looked down and saw Bella still asleep, her head resting on one of my pecs. All the blakets had been pushed off the bed last night while Bella and I were..._having fun_. The only thing left on the bed was a sheet, that was now only covering us from the waist down. With her back in view, I ran my hand up and down her spine, thinking about last night, our first night alone in LA.

I heard Bella stir, so I grabbed my glasses, and looked down into her beautiful brown eyes. I know, who thought pretty boy James Diamond, would wear glasses. The thing is, I'm actually quite the geek. I got an A in math my freshman and sophmore year, and an A in english. Education is very important in my family, and I have had bad eyesight since I was 10. I only started wearing contacts when I started high school, not wanting to be teased.

"Good morning baby," she said, smiling and running her fingers through my "morning after" hair as she like to call it. "How long have you been up?"

"Only a few minutes. I was thinking about last night." I said, smiling.

"I can tell," she said, feeling my usual morning wood. Hey, I'm a guy, sue me.

"I would never sue you for being a guy baby."

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I said laughing.

"Yes you did, but that's okay." she said kissing me.

The kissing turned into making out and the make out turned into making love.

We were lying there, sweaty and panting, enjoying each other's company, when we heard the front door open.

"Here comes the drama." Bella said, finally catching her breath.

"Bella? James? Are you in there?" We heard Mama Knight ask. We didn't even respond and Carlos kicked the door in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carlos screamed, running out of the room after seeing Bella and I. The rest of the group walked in along with Jo, Camille, and Mama Knight's boyfriend Fabio.

"Hey guys," Bella said, sitting up, making sure the sheet kept her upper body covered.

"Who are you?" Jo and Camille asked at the same time. Bella looked kind of shocked at their bluntness.

"Um, why don't you guys wait in the living room while Bella and I get dressed, and then we will explain to Jo, Camille, and Fabio." I said, trying to make the situation lees awkward than it already was.

* * *

After Bella and I got changed and met everyone in the living room, we sat down to explain our relationship to Jo, Camille, and Fabio.

"So, who are you?" Fabio asked, taking a sip of the coffee Mama Knight made while Bella and I changed, his accent coming out.

"My name is Bella Swan, but you guys can call me Bella, I'm Logan's half sister." Bella explained while I was getting us both some coffee. After last night, we were both to tired to stay awake, since we didn't get to sleep until 2:30 AM.

"Oh, Logan why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Camillle asked.

"But first, why were you in bed with James? And alone in an appartment?" Fabio asked, almost like he was a concerned father.

"Well, I am James' fiancee, and we just moved into this appartment together, so we were having our first night alone." Bella said explaining to Fabio.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" Jo and Camille yelled at the same time.

"Yeah, don't you guys read magazines or watch those talk shows?" I asked, considering that the news of our relationship had been everywhere for the last week.

"No, not really." they said at the same time, like they were twins.

"Okay stop the freaky twin thing, you guys aren't related!" Carlos yelled, finally talking since he bargged in on Bella and I.

"Sorry." Camille said, without Jo.

"Next question. I didn't tell you guys I had a sister because James wanted to keep her protected from the paparazzi, so I couldn't tell anyone I had a sister." Logan said.

"Oh... that makes sense." Fabio said, wrapping his arms aroud Mama Knight. Over the past few months, I have really saw Fabio as a father, since mine was never around.

"Actually, speaking of weddings, we need to pick a date." I said looking at Bella.

"We do don't we. Well, I'm the bride and I want a summer wedding." she said, grabbing a pad from the kitchen. Just when she was sitting down, Kendall's phone rang.

"Hello." he said. "Uh huh." "Yeah, we're on the way."

"Hey guys, Gustavo wants at the studio to do a song for Griffin." Kendall said.

"Okay. Hey sweetie, why don't you come with us and meet Griffin?" I asked.

"Um...okay?" she said, making it sound like a question. She is so cute.

"Go get dressed, it will be fine, I promise." I said, walking over and hugging her.

* * *

Walking into the studio, all Bella could do was stare.

"DOGS, RECORDING STUDIO NOW!" Gustavo yelled.

We walked in to find Griffin and his daughter standing behind the in the control area, waiting for us to start.

"Okay guys," Kelly started, "Shot in the Dark."

"Sweet!" We all said, that was our favorite song as a group. Just befor the music started, I looked up and saw Bella talking to Kelly about her wedding, all I could do was smile.

_I promised I would be there_  
_I swear I'm on my way_  
_I know you may not hear me_  
_But that's the price I'll pay_

_And I don't know_  
_How I would ever go_  
_All alone walking on my own_

_Like angels, you were floating to me_  
_And that's how it should be_

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_  
_I don't wanna pay for things unspoken_  
_I just wanna race with arms wide open_  
_Take a shot in the dark,_  
_To be where you are_

_I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_  
_When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking_  
_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_  
_Take a shot in the dark,_  
_To be where you are_

_I promise you I'm gonna be there_  
_I wanna be there_  
_No matter what happens_  
_No matter how tragic_

_Because the clock is ticking_  
_The world is spinning_  
_Our lives are passing us by_

_'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing_  
_When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking_  
_Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing_  
_Take a shot in the dark,_  
_To be where you are_

_Take a shot in the dark..._

We took off our headphones and looked at Griffin and his daughter, Mercedes, who was looking at me like the flight attendent was.

"Amazing Gustavo. Now James, come on out here, we need to talk."

"Um...okay."

* * *

I got out of the recording booth and walked over to Griffin and Mercedes.

"James," Griffin said, "you remember my daughter Mercedes?"

"Yeah."

"Oh cut the chit chat daddy! James, your my new boyfriend!" Mercedes said in a hyper tone, not knowing that Bella was standing right behind her.

"EXCUSE ME!" Bella yelled.

"Who are you?" Mercedes asked.

"My name is Bella, I'm James fiancee."

"Well not any more, he's breaking up with you right James." Mercedes said looking at me.

"N-" I got cut off by Bella punching Mercedes in the nose, and the room was filled with a crunch.

"Listen bitch, I have been with James for 7 years, and I am not going to let some dumb, rich, blonde daddy's girl come in and take him from me. Stay away from him, because if you don't, daddy will need to pay for your third nose job. Got it? Good!"

_Damn that was sexy!_

I need to get Bella out of here and back to the appartment, fast!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I really need some OCs you guys! I want to use the one for Carlos in the next chapter. I need all the information authors usually need for OCs. My dead line will be January 30, 2011! **


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Back to still JPOV! Bella's ringtone for James, I Do Cherish You, is by 98 Degrees. I don't own Big Time Rush!**

Chapter 12

"Bella, baby. Stop hitting Mercedes. I'm yours, okay. She isn't worth it." I said, trying to calm her...and my self down.

"Okay." she said urning to me, wrapping her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest.

"Come on," I whispered in her ear,"I need to get you back to the appartment, or I will show how much I love right here in front of everyone."

"James," she moaned into my neck.

"Come on." I whisper into her ear.

I turn to Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin. "Sorry about Mercades's face Griffin, but she needs to know hat she can't just use guys. Now, if you will excuse us, Bella and I are leaving before you guys see a _little _more than you want to."

With that being said, Bella and I ran out to my car and were on our way home, all in less than 3 minutes.

* * *

**BPOV**

James and I were lying in our bed after having the hottest sex of our relationship. James and I were each other's first time. James wanted to wait until I was ready, so the night before they left for LA, he got us our own room.

"Penny for your thoughts?" James asked.

"Oh, sorry babe. I was just thinking about our first time."

"That was pretty great." He aggreed

"I love you." I said, randomly kissing his chest.

"I love you too, my Isabella." James said kissing my hair.

_Your hand brushes mine_  
_And a thousand sensations_  
_Seduce me 'cause I_

I reached over to the nightstand to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hey sis."_ I heard Logan say. I looked at James.

"Why is Logan calling me from your phone?" I asked him.

"I left my bag at the studio." He replied, playing with my hair.

"Sorry bro, I had to ask James something." I said to Logan.

_"It's okay. Hey, where are you guys? Gustavo told us what happened but he wouldn't tell us where you went."_

"We're in our room...at our appartment...at the Palmwoods." I said slowly.

_"Why?"_

James took the phone from my hand and put it to his ear.

"Because Bella punched out Mercedes, and I doubt you wanted to see me have sex with your sister." James said and then promptly hung up the phone, so Logan couldn't yell at him.

"Nice save babe." I said, sunggling back into his arms. I had sat up to talk to Logan.

"He was cutting in on my private, uninterrupted, after sex cuddle time with you. I like that cuddle time." James said pouting.

All I could do was laugh. On the outside, James was a tough looking laides man. On the inside, he was a hopless romantic who was as soft and cuddly as a teddy bear.

* * *

James and I were sitting in the living room of our apartment. I was wearing a purple Lululemon top with black Lululemon yoga pants. James was wearing navy blue basketball shorts and a white wife-beater. We had been talking about the wedding for hours. We set the date for August 16th and we are getting married where James's friend Lamar and his wife Khloe got married. Yes, James knows Khole and Lamar Odam. Griffin insisted on paying for the wedding, even after what I did to his daughter, and Gustavo is paying for my dress, even after I told him I wanted 2. I wanted a full gown for the ceremony, and a shorter dress for the reception. We were about to talk about the menu when the entire group burst through the door.

"I have the best news for you Bella!" Kelly screamed.

"Okaaaay," I said with uncertainty.

"This is big news!"

"Then tell me!"

"I got you on Say Yes to The Dress!"

"What?" I asked. "Are you kidding?" I had watched that show all the time since James and I had gotten engaged, and I had always wanted to get my dress from there, but never thought it would happen. I even had the two picked out. Go figure. The look on Kelly's face told me everything I needed to know. "This is fantastic!"

"Do I get to come?" James asked.

"No," I said. "I already know who's coming. And besides, you're not supposed to see the dress until the wedding!"

"Who are you bringing?" Kelly asked.

"Well, my dad for sure, my mom, Logan's mom, Logan, Katie, Jo, Camille, Mrs. Knight, you, and Gustavo."

"What about me and Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"I can only bring so many people, Kendall."

"What about us?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm sorry guys, it just that I have to have Gustavo and Kelly there, and the rest are people I have known my entire life. But I'll bring you guys to my final fitting, so you can see the dresses before the wedding."

"Okay."

"Wait, dresses? As in plural?" Gustavo asked.

"Yeah. The full gown for the ceremony, then after mine and James's first dance, I'll change into a shorter dress that is easier to move around in. I already have my dresses picked." I told him.

"You do?" Kelly asked.

"Yes, I printed pictures off the Kleinfeld's website. When is the appointment?"

"Next month, so June 10th."

"Isn't that a little close to the wedding?"

"Yeah, but the are clearing out half of the shop for us, because of who James, Logan, and Gustavo are. They are even putting you at the top of the alteration list," Kelly explained.

"Sweet!" All us girls said at the same time. I couldn't wait!

**AN: Next chapter will be the filming in New York! Pictures of both dresses will be on my profile.**


	13. And the winner is

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I am posting the winner tonight because I will be super busy tomorrow! I have school, play practice, and then a bunch of the cast is going bowling. Any way, thank you for everone who entered! I got a lot of great OCs and it was a really tough decision. I just think this girl will really click with Carlos. So the winner is..._MaddieMadge_! Congrats! Again, thank you to everyone who entered, I have the best readers ever! I am having another OC contest for Katie, it won't be a serious relationship, but there will be a little thing. That deadline will be Feb 28th! Please help me! The next chapter will be posted soon! Again thank you and congrats!**


	14. Chapter 14

AN: here is the Say Yes To The Dress chapter!

Chapter 13

BPOV

A month later and here I was, sitting in the lobby if Kleinfelds. Over the month, James and I chose to go with a DJ for the re ception, we chose to have the reception under a tent in Palmwoods park. The colors for the wedding are going to be a plum purple, a lavender purple, and chocolate brown. James and I had settled the guest list, which included everone form the Kardashians to, yes, even Justin Bieber. It was going to be a balck tie event, and I will be the only one wearing white. Griffin's boss found ouy about the wedding and offered to pay for the honeymoon. James was planning the honeymoon and won't tell me where we are going. My bridal party includes Alice, Rosalie, Jo, Camille, and Mrs. Knight as my maid-of-honor. James has Kendall, Carlos, Gustavo, and Edward as his groomsmen, and Logan as his best man. Our ring bearer is going to be Kourtney Kardashian's son Masen and our flower girl is going to be Suri Cruise.

Since Kelly rented out half the store, almost everyone in the shop was available.

Randy came walking up to us, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hi! I'm Randy, and Camille and I are going to be helping you out today! So, who is the bride?"

"That would be me." I said standing up.

"And who do you have with you today?" Camille asked.

"Well, I have my dad Charlie, my mom Renee, my brother Logan, my brother's mom, my brother and fiancee's band mates Kendall and Carlos, Kendall's sister Katie, his girlfriend Jo, my brother's girlfriend Camille, and Kendall's mom, my brother's boss Gustavo, and his wife Kelly."

"Well that is a lot of people," Randy said, "if you don't mind me asking, what band are the boys in?"

"We're in Big Time Rush." Carlos answered.

"I thought you looked familier. My daughter loves you." Camille said.

"And one more question, how old are you? You look extremely young." Randy said.

"Oh, not at all. Well My fiancee and I are seventeen, not getting married until we are eighteen, but we met when we were seven."

* * *

_My name is Isabella Swan, I'm seventeen years old, and my fiancee's name is James Diamond._

_James and I met when we were seven years old. I went to live with my brother and his mom, and we got together when we were ten._

_About seven months ago, James, my brother, and their friend's Kendall and Carlos, got discovered by Gustavo Roque and his then fiancee Kelly. They left for LA 3 days later, I moved in with my dad, and we haven't seen each other since._

_

* * *

_

Randy moved Gustavo, Kelly, my moms, mine and Logan's, and me into a room, giving me a lavender purple robe to change into.

"So do you have a price point you want to stick to?" Camille asked.

"Um, actually we don't. Gustavo and Kelly said they will be paying, and he just wants me to have the wedding of my dreams." I said.

"So, have you looked at anything that you like?" Randy asked.

"I have actually. A mermaid by Henry Roth for the ceremony and first dance," I said, showing them the picture I printed out,"and a tea lenght Pnina Tornai."

"Well we will go pull these and bring them to you."

* * *

I was standing in front of the mirror, Camille zipping up the Henry Roth. When I knew it felt right.

I walked into the waiting room, infront of everyone, and when they looked into my eyes, they saw it.

"Oh Bella!" Kelly squeled. "That's it! I had the same look when I put on my dress." she said, tears in her eyes.

"Sis, you look beautiful." Logan said tearing up, holding hands with Camille.

I turned to my dad, the most important opinion I needed.

"Bella, I know I tell you you look like a princess a lot. In that dress, you really do." my dad said getting up to hug me, tears coming out of his eyes.

"Well, how about we go try on the reception dress?" Randy asked, touched by all the emotion.

That dress got the same reaction, when Randy came to stand next to me.

"Bella, are these your dresses? Are you saying yes to the dresses?" he asked me.

"Yes!" I said, crying.

We walked out of there, waiting to go back for my fittings.

I had my dresses! And that was when everything got real.

I was marrying James Diamond, and I couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

The boys were needed at the studio, so I decided to go with them so James and I could spend time with each other later... With bagels.

"Bella?" Carlos asked. "Why are you thinking about bagels?"

"Cause James and I are going to a cafe later," I explained, not realizing I said it outloud. "He said he found the best bagels and he knows how much I love them."

"Okay then," Carlos added. "I'm gonna go now."

"Suit yourself," I told him.

"Do you know how confused he gets?" James asked.

"My bad."

"I resent that," Carlos told us.

"Too bad!" I screamed, grabbing James's hand and running down the hallway toward the dance studio.

* * *

It has been five hours since the boys and I got to the studio and the boys started working with Mr. X, they haven't had a break since.

I was starting to get worried about James. James has had asthma most if his life. It started when he was 5. He told me that he was playing tag on the playground with Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and some of their other friends, the parents watching and talking, when James started having trouble breathing. Logan ran over and got James's parents. By the time they had rushed James to the hospital, he had almost stopped breathing. He has had to carry an inhaler with him everywhere he went. Since I have known him, James has only had 4 asthma attacks that have been serious enough to take him to the hospital, all of them being after we started dating.

"James, are you okay?" I heard Logan asking James.

I looked over and saw that James had his hands resting on his knees and his head hanging down.

"Yeah, Logie. I'm fine, just need to catch my breath." James said.

"Enough resting! Do it again!"

The boys started the dance againg, but a quarter of the way through, James started panting. By the time the dance was half over, James was on the floor gasping for air.

I ran over and knelt next to him on the floor.

"James! James, baby can you talk? Blink once for yes and twice for no."

James blinked twice.

"Why did you all stop dancing?" Mr. X yelled.

I just ignored him.

I looked up at the boys and said, "Logan, get James's inhaler out of my purse, Kendall call 911, Carlos call Mrs. Knight."

The boys went and did what I told them to do while I tride to keep James coherent.

The paramedics got to the studio before Logan got back with the inhaler, so they gave him the oxygen he needed and loaded him into the amblance.

I tried to get in the back of the ambulance when the paramedic turned to me,"Sorry miss. Imediate famliy only. You will have to ride to the hospital seprately."

"Look," I said to him,"I am his fiancee. I have been with him for going on eight years and this is the worst asthma attack I have ever seen him have. We are getting married in a month. Please. I said I would be by his side the entire attack, when ever he had one. Please...please." I said, tears spilling over my eyes and running down my cheeks.

"Okay, get in." he told me.

"Thank you!" I said, climbing in and grabbing James hand.

_This is going to be the longest hospital ride ever._


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I am soooooooooooo sorry! I gave fanfic up for lent, and then I just haven't had the time! everyone knows Big Time Prom Night is on May 21st, but I will be with my three best girl friends watching big time rush sing live! I am also going to Philly with my school this weekend and the weekend after kiss concert i have a wedding to go to...so this will be my only update this month! Again I am sooooo sorry!**

Chapter 16

_LoganPOV_

I can't believe Mr. X made us practice for like, five hours straight. It is all his fault James is in the hospital.

I remember being halfway through the dance, when I turned to my left and saw James drop to the floor. Bella rushed over to him and asked if he could talk, but I knew he couldn't. The medical man in me was kicking in, and I knew James was having an asthma attack. I was on my way to get James's inhaler before Bella could finish her sentence. I watched as they loaded James into the ambulance, Bella begging the paramedic to let her ride with them. I had tears in my eyes, because I knew this was one of the worst attacks James has had.

So now, here I am. Camille holding my right hand, Bella on my lap sobbing, Carlos and Kendall pacing in front of me, and Gustavo trying to calm Kelly down. Kelly was like our older sister, and she was taking this harder than I was.

There is only one thought going through my mind. _I hope James is okay..._

CarlosPOV

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!

I could just kill Mr. X right now! He knew James had asthma, yet he just kept pushing and pushing!

I watched James go down and all I could think was, oh shit! I knew this would be the worst attack James has ever had.

I am trying so hard not to cry, not to show how worried I really am, but I can feel the tears coming. Kendall and I are pacing next to each other, Bella on Logan's lap, Jo on Logan's left, Camille on his right, Gustavo calming Kelly down in the corner. I have never seen Gustavo sad before, but I knew he was as worried as we were.

_I hope James is okay..._

**KendallPov**

I'm scared. It has something I have never admited before, but I'm scared. I'm scared Jo will break up with me, I'm scared thatthe fans will realize that I really have no talent, and I am scared that James is not going to make it.

I watched James collapse, and I just couldn't take it. I ran out of the room and called my mom, who is on her way back from San Diego with Katie.

So now here I am, pacing in an emergency room, just waiting, praying, for the doctor to come out with good news...

_BellaPOV_

I can't take it, I just can't.

I can't deal with the pain, the sorrow, the stress. I know he is going to be okay, but the waiting is what is killing me. I hear an additional set of foot steps behind me, so I took my face out of Logan's neck, wipped my eyes with a tissue, and found a doctor standing in front of me.

"Are you James Diamond's fiancee?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said hesitantly.

"I am Dr. Park, James' attending doctor for his stay."

"Nice to meet you. Is James ok?" I ask, not wanting to wait any longer."

"James is going to be fine. He will be back in the studio by Wednesday of next week, and will make a full recovery. He is free to go right now, but he has to lay low, no rigorus activity, and absolutly no making out." Dr. Park said looking at me pointedly. "You left quite the bite mark in his neck."

"Well, he and I have been seperated for almost seven months. I'll make sure nothing happens to him. Can I see him?"

"Of course. One visiter at a time, just come follow me." He said, turning and heading down the hall.

"He is right in here. He might be sleeping, so go in quietly." He said, opening the door to room 1030.

"Thank you." I told him as he walked away. I took a deep breath befor I stepped through the door.

James was sitting in the hospital bed, an oxygen strip under his nose, his eyes trained on the TV. He heard the door open, looked over to me, and broke into a smile.

"Hey baby," I said, walking over to his bed side, giving him a kiss on the head.

"Hey. When can I get out of here?" he asked. James has hated hospitals ever since his first attack.

"As soon as Mama Knight gets here. She sould be here with Katie in about ten minutes."

James smiled, then went back to watching TV. I grabbed his hand, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

It was only a matter of time.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I am soooooooooooooo sorry for being MIA! I am going to Vegas tomorrow, so I wanted to give you guys this little present before I left! Here you go!**

JPOV from attack

I hate Mr. X. That is all I have to say. After five straight hours of practice, my asthma started acting up. I know Bella has an inhaler in her purse for emergencies, and I have one in my bag, but Bella is closer.

We were half way through the dance, doing it for like the 700th time, and I just went down, then everyone started freaking out all at once.

I was lying on the floor gasping for air, Mr. X was yelling at us to keep going through the dance, and Bella was giving the guys orders on what to do.

The next thing I know, all I can see is Bella's face, and she starts asking me if I can breathe.

I was passed out from the lack of air by the time I was loaded into the ambulance.

The next time I woke up, I was in a hospital bed with a doctor checking the machine I was hooked up to.

"Hello James, my name is Dr. Park," the doctor said, looking from me to the file in his hands.

"Hello," I said

"I've been looking over your file. You seem to have quite an active history with asthma. It says here it started when you were five."

"Yeah. I was playing tag with my band mates back home and I just fell to the ground and started gasping for air."

"Well, your luck that your band mate, Kendall, I think it was, called an ambulance. You got here just in time," he said, still reading the file.

"So I am going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, you will be back in the studio by Wednesday of next week. Until then, you need to lay off the vigorous activity. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get that bite mark on your neck?" he asked.

"Oh, um, my fiancee gave it to me. We haven't seen each other in seven months, so we got a little carried away."

"And that gave you an asthma attack?"

"No. I was in a dance practice for my band Big Time Rush. The dance instructor made us practice for five hours straight hours with one five minute break, and I just couldn't handle it."

"Well, I will go tell your people in the waiting room that you are okay," he said, walking out of the room.

Five minutes later, I was watching the TV when Bella walked into the room.

"Hey baby," she said, walking over to my bed side, giving me a kiss on the head.

"Hey. When can I get out of here?" I asked. I have hated hospitals ever since my first attack.

"As soon as Mama Knight gets here. She should be here with Katie in about ten minutes."

I smiled, then went back to watching TV. Bella grabbed my hand, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

It was only a matter of time.


	18. Chapter 18

**JPOV**

Finally, I get to go home!

Mama Knight got to the hospital about ten minutes after Bella came in to sit with me. It only took about an hour for me to get discharged. It would have been fifteen minutes, but Mama Knight wanted to know what happened and Bella wanted to know what she needed to do to take care of me.

When we were in the car on the way home, I was sitting in the back of Mama Knights SUV, Bella was sitting by the window, me in the middle, and Kendall on my other side. I was drifting into a light sleep when my phone rang. Bella had put my phone in her purse, so she took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, Mrs. Diamond...Yes James is fine, he collasped during a dance practice...He's right here next to me...Yeah here he is...No problem...Love you too...bye." Bella said, handing the phone to me.

"Hey mom." I said

"James, thank goodness you're okay! What happened?"

"Mom, calm down. Breathe. I'm fine. The boys and I were at practice, and Mr. X worked us for five hours with a five minute break. We were going into hour six, when I started panting. The next thing I know I woke up in the hospital with an oxygen thig under my nose."

"Alright, well don't worry. I'm hopping on the first flight out to LA. I was just talking with Bella and I'm staying with you guys to help her take care of you."

"Mom, you don;t have to do that. Really Bella can take care of me just fine on her own."

"I know, but I need to head out there to check on my LA office anyway, so I'll just do it now."

"Okay mom, I'll see you in a few days."

"I'll see you in a few days. I love you James."

"I love you too mom." I hung up after I said that and looked over at Bella.

"Are you okay with my mom staying with us for a few days?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine.

"Of course, your mom loves me, and she's worried about you. She just needs to stay with us to ease her mind. Make sure you're okay." She said, putting her free hand to my cheek.

"Yeah, but that means that you don't get to be my sexy nurse." I whispered, pouting.

"I know! I boutght an outfit and everything. But, everymom needs to know that their little boy is ok. Right mama Knight?" Bella said.

"Absolutly right, Bella. James, why do you think I got so snappy on the day you boys had a game? I was afraid he would get hurt. Every parents worst fear is their child getting hurt." Mama Knight said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Mam Knight is right. We will be the same way whenwe have kids. Plus, we will still be alone when she goes to her office." Bela said winking at me.

"Bella, the doctor said no vigorus activity for a week." Katie said from the front seat.

"That doesn't mean we can't play around Katie. You'll understan how we feel when you get a boyfriend." Bella said, reaching over the seat to touch Katie's shoulder.

"Of course that won't be for like five or fifty more years." Kendall said.

With that, Mama Knight pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot.

My week of absolute boringness starts...now.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated! If you all hate me, I understand! I joined the varsity cheer team and I had a busy senior year. I'm happy to day that I met James, Kendall, and Logan in Boston on March 3, 2012. They are such sweet guys and are soooooo much cuter in person! I will update more since it is summer! Without further ado, here is chapter 19!**

Chapter 19

**JPOV**

It has been two days since I got out of the hospital and here I am, sitting on a bench in LAX with Bella, waiting for my mom.

I looked at Bella, who was checking the arrivals borad to see if mom's flight was on time. I can still remember the first day I met her...

_Flachback: August 23, 2001_

_Kendall, Carlos, and I were walking down to Logan's house. His little sister had moved in with him and was almost a year younger than us. I hope she wasn't annoying. _

_"Hey Logie," the guys and I heard a little girl ask, "where did you put my books? I can't find them."_

_"Bella, I put them behind the front door. Now, come here, I want you to meet my friends."_

_Logan and Bella walked over to us, Bella's face hidden behind her hair. When they stopped in front of us, Bella looked up, and I saw the most beautiful brown eyes. I got lost in the chocolate waves of her hiar, the cute shy look on her face, and the way she fidgeted with her hands. I had a cruch on my best friend's little sister, and I was going to let it show._

_"Bella," Logan sid, "these are mey friends Kendall, Carlos, and James."_

_While Kendall and Carlos waved, I looked into Bella's eyes and gave her my sideways smirk. I was awarded with the cutest blush I had ever seen._

_"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Logan's sister Bella."_

_She was the cutest girl I had ever met, and deep down, I knew we would end up together._

_End Flashback_

"James," Bella said, "your mom's flight just pulled up to the gate, so she should be here in about ten minutes."

"Ok," I said, grabbing her and and wrapping my arm abound her as she sat next to me on the bench.

"I'm so excited to see her," Bella said, thinking out loud.

"Me too, even if she is going to take over our apartment, talk about nothing but wedding planning, and wait on me hand and foot," I said, rambling on about what I know my mother was going to do.

"She means well, and you know I will rein her in on planning. It is my wedding, not hers," Bella said.

"You think I don't know that sweetheart. I can't wait for you to be my daughter-in-law," my mom's voice said from beside us.

I jumped up and pulled her into the biggest bear hug I could muster from being so sore. Whether I liked to believe it or not, I missed my mom more than anything. I am a momma's boy through and through. My mom has always been there for me, and I know she always will be.

"I missed you too sweetie," my mom whispered in my ear. "Now take me to this amazing apartment of yours, we have planning to finish. Bella, I can't wait for you to show me everything you have so far!"

"Of course Mama Diamond, I can't wait to get your imput on the flower arrangements, that seems to be the trickest part."

* * *

When we got back to the apartment, Bella put my mom's stuff in the guest room and mom and I wnet to sit on the couch.

"James," my mom said, "I am so proud of you. Look at all you have done so far. In a famous band, living on your own, marrying a beautiful girl. Sweetie, I have never been more proud of you."

I looked at my mom, who was dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Does the burning mean it's working?" I asked my mom laughing.

"No, sweetie. These are real tears. I love you so much!"

My mom threw her arms arround me, and I broke down. I cried for the days we missed together, the times we had together when I was little, and the future I am going to have.

"I love you too mom. So much. Just because I'm independent doesn't mean I don't still need you. You are my mom, and no matter what happens, you will always be the mot important woman in my life...next to Bella of course."

We sat and hugged for a while, not realizing that Bella had come in with a tray of tea to calm everybody down.

"Well, enough with the water works. We still have a wedding to plan and I need the help of both of you," Bella said, setting down the tray and grabbing the planning binder from the cabinet under the coffee table.

"You're right, Bella. We have flower arrangment to pick," my mom said sitting up, drying her eyes of her tears and straightening her blazer. "Now, what do you have in mind Bella?"

"Well, I really like calla lilies, but I really want orchids too, so I was thinking that each bridesmaid could carry a calla lily, and then my boquet could be calla lilies surrounding two orchids, so the orchids hang down from the middle?" Bella said, sounding determined, but still looking for approval.

"I think that will be beautiful. What colors were you thinking for the flowers?" My mom asked, writing things down in the binder and going over what we already have.

"Well the wedding colors are like dark purple, brown, and white, so I was thinking of a dark purple orchid and white calla lilies. The brown won't be coming in until the reception. The napkins will be purple and the table clothes will be chocolate brown."

"I think that will look amazing Bella," my mom said.

"Totally baby," I said, pulling Bella on to my lap.

"What time is it?" Bella asked.

"Um, 12:30," my mom said, looking at her watch.

"Babe," Bella said looking at me, "you need to do your inhaler."

"What do you mean?" My mom asked.

"James has to take his inhaler three times a day every day for two weeks," Bella said, waslking to the kitchen and getting my inhaler out of the medicine cabinet.

"Oh, well, god to know. Bella, what are you going to do while I'm here?" My mom asked.

"Well, after James and I were on Ellen, I got a call from Elle magazine, they want me to do a cover piece for them. Apparently, now that James and I are a public, I'm famous too, so they want me to model for them."

"Babe, that's great! Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, walking into the kitchen to grab my inhaler.

"I guess with the planning and you being in the hospital I kind of forgot about it."

"Well, when is the shoot?" My mom asked.

"Tomorrow. My call is at 5 am, so it probably won't take all day. During the lunch break they are going to do an interview with me."

"Babe, have fun tomorrow, ok. I can't wait to see your sexy body on the cover," I whispered in her ear and pulling away to do my inhaler stuff.

* * *

After lunch, we all headed up to 2J so mom could see eveyone else and meet the Cullens.

"Mom these are the Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Edward. Then this is Emmetts girlfriend Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper who is dating Alice. Last but not least is Tyler, he is dating Edward," I said, introducing the couples.

"It is so nice to meet all of you. I'm Brooke Diamond, James's mom."

"I have an idea," Bella said, "why don't all the kids go down to the pool and leave the grown ups here to talk?"

"Sure," we all said, not wanting to be around for all the broing grown up stuff.

* * *

**CarlosPOV**

We were walking through the lobby to the pool, Kendall and I messing around, when I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry," we said at the same time.

"No," I said, "it was my fault, I was messing around with my friend and not paying attention," I said, trying to untangle myself from the girl.

"It's ok, really," the girl said.

I got up and gave her my hand to help her up and looked into the most amazing blue-gray eyes.

"Hi, I'm Layla Taylor," she said, still holding my hand. It was like there was a never ending current running through our hands.

"I'm yours," I said, hpoing to at least snag at smile or a little laugh.

**AN: Again, soory! I couldn't find the orriginal girl I was going to use, so I pick the secong girl I thought would work best. Thank you all for sticking with me! I promise this story will not be discontinued!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Most of this chapter will be in Layla and Carlos's POV because I wouold like their relationship to develop more before I continue on with the rest of the plot line. Love you guys!**

Chapter 20

**CarlosPOV**

_"I'm yours," I said hoping to at least snag a smile or a little laugh._

After snagging the laugh I was looking for, I decided to tell her my real name.

"I may or may not be kidding, but seriously, my name is Carlos."

Layla laughed at my phrase, "Well if your my house warming present then I guess I can't be complaining. It is nice to meet you Carlos."

"CARLOS! Come on, we can't save your seat for much longer!" James screamed from the pool chairs just outside.

"I have to go meet my friends, you can come with me if you want," I said shyly.

"Thanks, but I really have to get settled in to my apartment," Layla said, looking disappointed.

"Right, well the Palm Woods isn't very big, so I'm sure we will run into each other. It was nice to meet you Layla," I said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

"It was nice meeting you too Carlos," she said blushing and walking away.

I walked to the pool and plopped down on the sun chair next to the one Bella and James were sharing. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy, everyone except Bella and James.

"I think I just met the love of my life," I said, staring straight ahead, like I was still looking into Layla's eyes.

* * *

**JPOV**

After seeing the look on Carlos's face at the pool, I knew Carlos was going to be happy for the rest of his life. That look is was the same way I looked at Bella before we got together. A look of longing and hope that one day, just one day, the person you love would say that they love you back.

Now Bella and I were sitting in our living room on the couch, watching TV while my mom made my second favorite dinner, her famous volcano burritos. I was a little disappointed that since my asthma attack, I can't eat spicy food for like a month, my mom was leaving the volcano hot sauce out of the meat spices.

Bella and I were watching a _GLEE_ marathon on some random channel. Bella was laying down with her head in my lap and I was stroking her hair.

"Babe," I ask Bella, "what time do I have to set the alarm for you to get up in the morning?" I ask her knowing that her call to be at her photo shoot was at 5 am.

"I will set my phone to wake me up at like 4am. I only have to put on sweats and make coffee because they are going to do everything at the shoot. I will kiss you goodbye and lock the door when I leave." Bella said, looking up at me from her seat.

"Are you sure, I can wake up with you?" I asked, wanting to make sure that she would be okay in the morning.

"I'll be fine. You need your rest and I promise I will text you when I get to the shoot."

"Dinner's ready," my mom said, effectively ending our conversation.

"Well that's a sufficient mood killer," I said.

"That was the point. We are not going to talk about work during dinner, we are going to talk about wedding plans or something," my mom said, bringing the plates to the table.

That is what I love about my mom. Whenever I was growing up, no matter how busy she was with the cosmetics company, she was always around to sit down and have dinner with me. Sometimes she would cook, sometimes I would, and sometimes we had the chef wip something up if we were both busy. When she and my dad were married, she made sure we always had dinner as a family.

"How about we talk about the guest list?" Bella said, and I knew where she was going with this.

"He is not going to come Bella, I know he's not, so what is the point," I said, grabbing two warm tortillas from the plate in front of me.

"Who are we talking about?" My mom asked.

"Dad," I said, grabbing the spoon for the meat.

"You aren't going to send him an invitation?" My mom asked, sprinkling shredded cheese on to her tacos.

"What is the point?" I say. "If I invite him and he says yes, he is going to bring the slut that tore our family apart. If I invite him and he says no, then I will be left feeling like, no matter how hard I try, he doesn't even care about me. I have tried to make him proud of me, I have even tried to make nice to Candy. I am not going to give him the satisfaction of either ruining my wedding or ruining my self-esteem," as I finished, I realized how hard I was breathing and I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

I don't hate my dad. I've never hated my dad, but I do hate Candy. Candy was my dad's PA from when he was working with my mom. She was President and he was CEO. One day, my mom walked in on my dad and Candy's weekly "meeting" and found them going at it on my dad's desk. In the divorce, my mom got the company and my dad took Candy. After they got married, Candy had a baby boy, Adam. Ever since, my dad has been judging me, making me feel like he doesn't love me.

"He is your father James, no matter what happens. He has a right to know that you are getting married," Bella said, taking my hand as I sat back down.

"I guess you're right, and no matter what he says, nothing can ruin our day," I say to her, kissing the back of her hand.

_I wasn't going to let anything ruin this day, but before the wedding, I need to make sure that Carlos and Layla get together. I will have to talk about that with Bella tonight, _I think, diging into my tacos.

My life is pretty close to perfect.


End file.
